An Amazing White Out
by squishymush
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn when the Cullen Family move to Kings Meadow in Tasmania. New school, new country. What starts out as a great first day at high school turns to tragedy when Edward goes missing and Alice is unconsious. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**White Out**

**Takes place after breaking dawn**

**Disclaimer: Huge fan of Stephanie Meyer's work **

**Not the owner of anything this is just a thought.**

I opened the door to the great unknown and let the stale air conditioned atmosphere fill my lungs, as my senses took in six hundred hearts beating and different scents assaulting my wired vampire being. I was sure I wouldn't be prepared for the raw temptation of it all but found myself pleasantly surprised.

Edward stole a glance at me. He was curious as always of my thoughts and perhaps more so today being our first day of High School. "I'm O.K," I managed not really sure of whom I was trying to convince. He just smiled and gave my shoulders a tight squeeze. "I'm right here you'll do just fine." I wondered then how he could be so sure of me. This was a whole new experience for all of us. We weren't in the continental US any more.

On my left, holding my hand reassuringly in hers, my daughter, Renesme. "It'll be fine stop stressing." She had had a year of practice before we moved from Forks.

"Hey, if I can do this, Mum" she whispered you can do this on your ear." She really was the most wonderful creature to have ever walked the face of the planet. I returned the smile and nodded once, putting on the bravest face I could muster.

"Right then lets do this" I said taking one last long look into those gorgeous golden eyes of my husband and then he was smiling my favorite crooked smile and bending down to kiss my forehead.

It had been Carlisle that had first suggested the International move to Australia. Charlie had been bitterly disappointed but knew somewhere in there that we had to move eventually. "Need to know Dad," I had soothed. Promises had flown that we'd be back for at least the Christmas. We were moving to Tasmania, an island state just off the southern tip of the main continent. When Carlisle first suggested Australia, it had seemed the most unlikely of places. Wasn't it too sunny, didn't it pose the greatest risk of discovery? However Carlisle had managed to find a small town, smaller than Forks, called Kings Meadow just near Launceston where the scenery was mainly green and where although humid, the sky filtered sunlight through a light cloud cover that remained for most of the year. Summer would prove difficult, as vampires and their skin, make our difference to humans obvious. Humans don't tend to shine or glitter like diamonds. Regardless school was out during that time, as in Australia, Christmas is in summer here and that's when had planned on returning to the US, for Charlie and our many other friends.

The Australian School System differs greatly to ours back home . Renesme and I were passing as twins and Edward a year older. Renesme and I were to be in Year 11 and Edward, Alice and Jasper were to be Year 12 students. In Australia, you metric, after Year 12 and you don't get a High School Diploma you get your TCE. (Tasmanian Certificate of Education) Each State of Australia has its own name for it but it basically means the same thing and is recognized everywhere. Rosalie and Emmet were traveling somewhere in Europe and would come home in a few months, skipping the High School scene this time round.

Alice had been mortified to learn that in Australia, School Uniform was compulsory. Rosalie and Emmet had way to much fun picking on the rest of us for having to wear it. Alice had sucked it up though and I had to admit I was impressed to see her turning our drab into fab. She has boundless energy when presented with a challenge and that is exactly how she saw this new complication.

"It'll be an adventure, not only new town but new country, new way of life," encouraged my sweet Mother In Law, Esme.

"New wild Life," roared Emmet with that infectious laugh that filled the room.. "Get it? That's you guys," he blurted still laughing hugging his sides bent over. Rosalie laughed along with him. Edward slapped him on the back of the head, chuckling too.

So here we were. Edward stopped and gave me the briefest peck on the cheek. "See you at lunch," he said as he turned and melted into the sea of students hurrying to class. Renesme squeezed my hand a little tighter "Come on destiny awaits Bella," I rolled my eyes, that was going to take some getting used to. I would miss her calling me Momma and wondered if she would slip up during school time. It was necessary of course if we were going to pass as sisters.

Between our schedules and the maps we managed to find our first class. English. The teacher smiled in greeting and had us each introduce ourselves. I cleared my throat and smiled through the muted burn collecting there.

"I'm Bella Swan and this is my sister Renesme" I said looking at the teacher and then back at Renesme hoping this would be enough.

"My friends call me Nessie," Renesme piped in. " Bella and I are twins."

"Are you related to the other new kids in Year 12?"a boy with dark hair called out.

"They're our siblings kind of we're all Fostered." Renesme answered.

"Yes thank you Mark," said the teacher reproachfully and then turning to us, "What do you like to do fun girls?" she asked.

"Umm our whole family likes to go hiking?" Renesme offered. "Yeah and Nessie plays guitar that is so phat." I threw in. Which was met with giggles.

The teacher gestured to some seats that were unfortunately not together. I could hear the other students shuffling in their seats, some trying to get a better look at us and some giggling behind hands. I looked over at Renesme bemused at the reaction of the kids. "_What?" _I mouthed. She looked embarrassed with her eyebrows pulled in._ "Phat?"_she mouthed back, trying hard to suppress a giggle.

As I sat down, the girl sitting next to me introduced her self. Her name was Sarah.

"Don't worry about them," she said. "This is a small town most of the kids here are mental."

"Thanks, but I think I had that coming. Perhaps I was trying a little too hard."

"Perhaps just a bit," she said, holding up her thumb and index finger in an attempt to show me how much.

An immense feeling of relief swept over me as the bell rang finally for lunch. It had been a long morning and I was eager to see the others. As Renesme and I left History, which we had had after English, we just about collided with my beautiful Edward.

"Da…….Edward," squealed Renesme, grabbing him by the arm.

"Hey _girls_," he emphasized reaching out to touch a hand to my cheek. I felt a sudden urge to reach up kiss him but settled for a quick hug instead. His eyes, reiterating my feelings. There was something I would prefere to be doing with my husband that would have to be done elsewhere. Our silent understanding was interrupted by Renesme making gagging noises. "Heelllooo, I'm standing right here, geez Dad I don't need a visual."she whispered low enough to not be heard by human ears.

Outside, in eating area, we met up with Alice and Jasper.

"How's ya lunch?" asked Alice, "Is it _so phat_ ?"

"Edwaaard," I moaned shooting him a look to kill. He raised his arms in surrender.

"Wasn't me," he laughed looking over to Renesme.

"And that's my queue to go sit with that Karen girl from History. Byeeee."

"Don't be late for class Nessie," Edward called after her.

"Youre not Daaad, Edward." She quipped back. Edward stood up quickly to go have words with her. Jasper grabbed his arm and forced him back down.

"Edward its good for the cover story. Let her go. You don't want to look like some psycho big brother."Edward nodded and smiled at me. "She's having entirely to much fun with this." I had to agree.

After lunch came biology. Would this school day never end? This time the teacher just showed us to our seats. Sitting together, Renesme and I shared the class text and began reading quietly from the text as instructed. Suddenly Renesme grabbed my arm her whole body started quivering. "Nessie? What is it?"

"Shield…. Mum," she stammered out, speaking very quietly "Let… it… down."

I looked into her eyes and saw her visible fear, so I immediately did as she asked, stretching my rubber band of a shield around the two of us.

Suddenly my head was filled with a jumbled mess of images and the voice of husband screaming. He was in pain_. "Mum,"_ pleaded my daughter to me in my head "_we have to get out of here. We have to find him." _My mind snappedthe shield back to its original position.I raised my hand to get the attention of the teacher and told him I thought Renesme wasn't well. One touch of her forehead the sight of her visibly shaken was enough to convince the teacher. "You had better take her to the office, I think she'll need to go home." I nodded and gathered up our books and helped out of the class room and straight to the lockers to get our bags.

Once we were really alone, I pulled her into a hug and stroking her hair, I turned her to face me. Looking worriedly into her eyes, I searched for an answer to any one of thousdands of questions that were brimming up inside me. "O.K, sweetheart," I encouraged, "Take a deep breath and tell me what that was."

"I don't know. Something isn't right. Well you heard it. He's ..(sniff)…. in…(sniff) pain..(sniff). Mum." tears flowing over her cheeks. I hugged her tighter. Whatever was happening I had to get her out of here quickly and then I had find my husband.

Just then an announcement came over the loud speaker. "Attention teachers and students could Renesme and Bella Swan, Jasper Hale and Edward and Alice Cullen please come to the office immediately thank you." Renesme and I exchanged confused looks but proceeded to the office. "Alice," we both shouted relieved when we caught sight of her and Jasper hovering near the office door. I could feel the panic well up inside me as the realization that Edward was not with them threatened to overwhelm me. "Easy Bella," said Jasper allowing the calming wave that was his special vampire talent, to flow over me. It was then that I noticed Carlisle coming out of the office smiling at the receptionist and signing the last of the inane waver forms to get us out of school early.

Turning his back on the receptionist, Carlisle took my hand. I searched his eyes for some explanation but found my own muted panic reflected there. "Take the others out to the car, Bella love. Here," he said pressing the keys into my hand. I looked and down and stared at the spare set of keys for Edward's car. Alice looked drained and weak and as we neared the Volvo her knees gave way and she passed out. In a flash, Jasper and I were picking her up and putting her in the car. Jasper got the picnic rug out of the boot and rolled it into a pillow for her head. Again I felt the panic begin to well up inside me as Jaspers power over my emotion suddenly dropped. I grabbed my Renesme and shook her, "Sweetheart go get Grandpa quickly now." She nodded and turned to head back into the school.

Carlisle was at the car in an instant. "What's going on Carlisle, where's Edward?"

"I don't have any answers right now Bella, lets just get Alice home. Esme has called Rose and Emmet and they're on their way here. "

"What about Daddy Grandpa?" asked Renesme.

"We have a few theories but they will have to wait till we get home sweetie, trust me," he said as he reached out to his confused and distraught grand daughter. Renesme nodded slowly as tears started to flow down her lovely pale skin.

Everything in me was urging me to race through the school ripping everything and everyone into a million pieces. I needed to find my husband. Someone or something had him and I wasn't going to let this go. I began to assume a defensive / attacking position not even sure who or what to go after first.

"Bella!," shouted Jasper snapping me out of my planning. "Get into the car, you cant go off half cocked. Please…… Alice doesn't need anymore last minute decisions. Bella!" I let a low growl escape my lips. "He's my husband." I chocked out. "Yes'" he continued softer slowly and carefully approaching me. "And he is my brother and we will find him. We will find me," I didn't move, my eyes darted from the car to the school and back again.. "Bella, "this time it was Carlisle. "Sweetheart, think what Edward want you to do? Attack innocent children or plan carefully to find and look after him in whatever state we find him." I paused my eyes locked on Carlisle but relaxing my stance a little." He's my husband, it just goes against the grain to not to be looking for him." "I know, look at your sister Bella, Alice needs all of us. It cant be coincidence. I took a deep breath and got in the car. "I will find you Edward," I said in my heart," you will come home to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Theories and helpers.**

Again I glanced up at the arrivals board. Again it read that the plane would be on time. I was twenty minutes early. I hated all the sitting around with Alice still unconscious and Edward still missing. I had made Renesme sit at home while I came to Jacob, Rosalie and Emmet. She was still so weak and sleep deprived as the moment her shut she would see the images replayed in her brain of the pain she could hear her father in. She spent most nights tossing, turning and screaming.

I was struggling to keep it together. Maybe Renesme would calm down with Jake around. One could only hope. On my feet again, I made my way to the newsagent and browsed the magazines dawning the walls and glancing back frequently at my watch. It had been three days and still not a word from Edward. My silent heart was dying all over again. The pain of loss was familiar to me yet different. Last time I thought he'd decided to exist without me. This time I knew he would be with me if he could. He would not leave his daughter of his own free will. I just couldn't bare the thought of him being in such gut wrenching pain. Through Renesme's insight, I had seen glimpses of the images and the screaming. The screaming had been Edward. I couldn't protect Renesme from it and without Alice…..

An announcement cut through my mechanical presence. Mechanical because I just felt like I was on some sort of auto pilot. Their flight had landed. Adjusting the shoulder strap on my handbag, I made my way to the gate. I felt like a zombie and probably looked like on too, but I was beyond caring. The flight began to unload. Happy humans reconnected with their loved ones and laughed and hugged. If I could have cried I would have. Horrible confusing feelings rose through me. Jealous because they were happy and anger because it could have been any one of these humans that had him. These emotions were too much for my vampire body and I began to tremble.

Finally I saw them. Rosalie came first, her eyes darting anxiously around the room. Then came Emmet trailing behind with his and Rosalie's overcoat drapped over his arm and then Jacob a back pack slung over his shoulder. All of them looked drawn and tired Rosalie and Emmet's eyes were the closest to black then I'd ever seen them. I wondered when they last hunted. Before I knew it, Emmet had one of his big rock hard arms around me and Rose was stroking my back, her head on my shoulder. Over Emmet's shoulder Jacob stood awkwardly. Not really wanting to let go of my family, I reached a hand to Jacob.

"Out of the way Blondie," he joked nudging Rosalie slightly to one side and for the first time in the history of forever, Rosalie had to come back. Jacob hugged me and finally I think it all hit me and collapsed, grateful to have them all home but all of a sudden too tired to even stand. Jake and Emmet helped me to a near by row of chairs. Rose sat down bwside me and pushing her blonde hair over her ear ordered the boys to go collect the luggage.

"Emmets got an Australian Drivers Licence. Bella" she started,"lets just let him drive us back O.K?"

"Hmm O.K"I replied zombified.

"Bella? Hows Alice?" she asked.

"No Change Carlisle is lost I don't think he can figure out why she wont wake up. Jasper is a shadow and hasn't left her side. He wont even leave her to it weren't for Carlisle…….. Oh Rose, I'm so glad you're home. "I gushed throwing my arms around her. She kind of froze for a second as our relationship had been previously strained at best but I think something told her this was not the time. She was as worried about Edwrd and Alice as I was and panic and love would be what connected us today.

Before to long, Jake and Emmet were back with the bags. I handed over the keys to Emmet and we walked in silence to the car. I rode in back with Jake. I was so glad to see him and I knew Renesme would be too. I reached into the pocket of my jeans and produced my mobile phone.

"Ring her," I said handing it to him.

"Thanks,"he chocked.

She was crying of course and we heard the gist of the conversation. "I'll be there soon, I'll be there soon. I'll do whatever I can to help find your Dad….. Sweetheart….yes…….darling I know…….Iknow…….Your Mum? She's O.K your Uncle Emmets driving. I love you too…….Bye." I could see tears escaping his eyes. "I've never heard her so broken." He handed back the phone.

Soon we were heading down the drive. Carlisle and Esme standing near the garage door. Rosalie got out of the car and ran straight for Carlisle's arms. "It's good to have my girl home." he smiled but you could see his agony.

"Alice?" Emmet asked.

"Go inside and see for yourself and then Emmet, take Jaz hunting he's getting stupidly thirsty. He's still refusing to leave Alice."

"Sure thing," Emmet replied patting Carlisle on the shoulder.

"Ahh Jake, sweetheart," crooned Esme, "we have a guest cottage set up for you. I even had some local tradesmen work on it to make sure there isn't much vampire smell." At the last she let slip an attempt at a welcoming smile, though even Jake could see her pain. "Thanks guys you shouldn't have, but geez Esme……..come here." Jake took the final steps to Esme and wrapped her in a huge bear hug. He could see through Esme's warm façade, her face barely covering how she worried for her adopted children. Esme was shocked at first as werewolves and vampires ususlly don't talk let alone hug.

"Renesme darling," Esme gestured behind him. Jacob turned hearing the girl of his dreams name. Then she rushed over and was also in his arms in an instant.

"Woa Nessie, it's O.K."

"Oh Jake I missed you so much."

"I wouldn't have been able to wait any longer to see you either."

"Show Jake to the guest house. Once your Uncles have gone hunting then it'll be a lot safer. Just a precaution you understand Jacob. You are part of this family and your safety matters to me," Carlisle explained.

"Of Course," Jacob replied. Renesme entwined her fingers in his and led him off.

As the afternoon light cast golden shadows across the polished floor boards of the family room, and everyone had hunted, the room filled with loved ones. It felt so good to have everyone around yet it felt empty without Edward.

"I have called in every favor I can think of. Garret and Kate will arrive tomorrow to help us to uncover the truth. I have also spoken to Eleazar and he concurs with my hypotheses. O.K, I think there may be a human telepath in the school. A very very strong one. I think their ability may rival that of Jane from the Volturi, in the way she can induce pain. It could also have similar overtones of Zafrina's ability to create certain images in someone's brain. For a human to be able to over power Edward, and debilitate Alice…. They must be very special. They may not even know they have this ability. It could even be a primal defense mechanism." Carlisle glanced around the room, his eyes finally resting on mine. I guess I must have been shaking as I recalled the flash of pain that Renesme had shown me.

"Are you O.K Bella?"

"Yes," I said, not sure if it were true. "please go on."

"How does Alice fit in?" Emmet prompted.

Jasper turned to face his brother. "Carlisle thinks Alice is or was trying to undo whatever this human has done and either the force of the attempt has been too much for her or she is still trying to help Edward and is putting her whole being into it. In any case even her vampire body is struggling to protect her." I took a deep breath. Everyone was very quite for some time as they let the information sink in.

"I could see if I can track it or Edward?" Jake offered.

"I was hoping you might say that." Carlisle broke his Doctor's examining gaze from my eyes. He had been trying to evaluate my state as only my Father in Law could. "I have of course been running several tracks however Edward's tracks run over themselves so much it is hard to get a read on it." Carlisle returned his concerned eyes to mine. "Bella, could you please go check on Alice for me she needs to have someone with her."

I didn't reply but stood up and walked still zombified toward Alice's room. I guess they thought I would then be out of ear shot, or maybe just to spaced out to take any of it in, but what I heard them say next shook me to my core.

"Worse case scenario?" Emmet asked

"Worse case scenario, Edward has gone rogue like a newborn without a mentor to guide him. It all largely depends on my theory being right."

"But doesn't that mean he has suffered some kind of memory loss?" Rosalie's voice floated crisp down the hall.

"Yes," said Carlisle plainly "he may not remember anyone or anything of his life with us, you can understand our concern. If the Volturi find out, they'll be all over Tasmania trying to find him. They may come anyway."

"That's why Bella's such a mess," mumbled Jacob.

"I'm not sure she knows," Jasper answered. "It has be hard for her. She has been trying to keep it together for Nessie and looking after Alice and patrolling looking for Edward. We couldn't put her through that." My mind reeled as their words took on new meaning. I thought I heard Jacob curse in Quiette, the language of his tribe.

What would have happened if I had found him? In that state…..a newborn with no memory…….Then as that realization stuck me and ebbed so did the next. My family had not wanted me to find Edward , they had been sending me on wild goose chases just to keep me busy. I left the security of my hiding place and hedged into Alice's room. There lay one of my best friends and my sister in law. Her body looked weak and limp. Her face as beautiful as the dawn, as always, looked like it was missing something. There was no smile lighting up her pixy like features, and with her eyes closed , I couldn't see that reassuring gleam that told me everything would be alright. How we relied on the wisdom of her visions. There's that saying, you don't know what you've got till it's gone. Well right here, right now, everything was gone. I rarely ever felt this empty. I cringed as the invisible knives of my pain twisted once more.

Pushing aside her fringe, I placed the damp cloth on her forehead. Carlisle had said that it might not help, that her vampire skin would not respond. I didn't care. A left over memory from my human life, it just felt good to think I was at least doing something, anything. I took her hand in mine not really sure what to say.

"Alice? I know you're looking after him. Somehow I just know. We need you back with us. Let us help you Alice. Everyone is home. We're all here for you. Come back to us Alice….. Please?" Her face contorted for a brief moment and relaxed. I wondered if she heard me. Then slowly an idea formulated in my head. It might even work. Why hadn't I tried it before? Carefully I placed my hands on either side of her face and closed my eyes. I had only tried this with Edward and Renesme, I didn't know if it would be the right thing to do. Slowly I stretched my shield away from my body and hugged Alice's weak little frame with it.

"Alice? It's Bella, please let me in, help me find you." I concentrated my shield so much that with a painful snap it flung back to me. I had seen nothing but darkness. Readjusting my fingers, and giving my shoulders a shake, I tried again. Closing my eyes, I once again stretched my shield. This time I tried another tack. This time I concentrated on Edward. If Alice wouldn't come to me I would go through her. At first, all I could see was misty fog. Then as if sifting sand through my fingers at the beach, images started to slowly form. Trees, gum trees, and low ridge in the distance. Suddenly the images were gone and like I had been pulled back by my stomach, darkness and the Alice's worried face inches from mine.

"Get Out Bella!!!!!!Now!!!!!"

My eyes sprung open and Jasper was standing behind me, his arms holding me tight. We were about three feet from the bed and there was a broken light shade on the floor. I looked back at Alice, her body still lay motionless.

"She's trying to help him Jasper." I said.

"Well nobody bets against my Alice." He smiled weakly.

That's right, I agreed, nobody bets against Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lost and Found**

**Disclaimer: Fan fiction only.**** All Stephanie Meyer stuff all hers.**

I was trying to see Edward kind of through Alice and………..

"You What? Oh Bella very irresponsible, argued Carlisle.

"It was worth a try." I said my head in my hands.

Did it work?" he asked

"I think….I think…. Alice is trying to protect him. I think I know where to start looking."

"Right then, game on." Smiled Emmet.

Alice's powers of seeing into the future had for seen me being turned into a vampire. She had known we'd be great friends and we were. I just couldn't shake this feeling that Alice was in more danger than we knew. Carlisle theorized that perhaps the meeting of our minds had ripped through the subconscious. He said it was too dangerous to do it again, at least for now. Maybe Alice had known that as well. Maybe that's why Alice kicked me out of her mind, because of the danger.

We retreated back to the family room once more. "I gather you overheard us," Carlisle began. "Yes." I said simply. I held up my hand at the apologies that appeared on their faces. "I know you meant well." Yet though I meant it, I could help feeling a little resentful of the time wasted.

"Here's the plan now then," said Emmet, pulling out a topographical map and laying it out on the coffee table. On it you could plainly see the terrain and landmarks. Looking over it, I thought I could make out the ridge from the shared vision with Alice. It was part of the Cataract Gorge. Some of the cliffs were almost vertical and they lined the banks of the South East River. We hunted around that area as the place had been made a wild life reserve. We were very careful to only take what was needed.

There was a quarry a little further on. All in all both areas presented bad possibilities. 1, far too many humans. The places were very touristy. 2. If he didn't know he was a vampire anymore that could be highly dangerous.

However I was 99% sure he was somewhere in Cataract Gorge. I just hoped he was safe. I watched as Emmet layed out plans for everyone to run. If it wasn't so serious it would have been funny. Emmet sitting on the edge of the sofa like he was planning plays for a football game.

Carlisle added another pressing problem. The School. None of us had gone for three days. We would have to do something about that soon. Emmet volunteered to take a position as the Outdoor Education Teacher. He would go as Carlisle's younger brother. This would give him some authority to give the cover story of illness some weight it would also give one of us the opportunity to weed out the telepath. Preferably not someone with a vampire mental ability.

After night had well and truly fallen, we all headed out to run the new lead. Jasper and Esme stayed with Alice. Jacob Nessie and I made for Cataract Gorge. Jake had phased and gained a strong scent. He took off into the bush at a sprint, ducking and weaving through the trees and bracken. Nessie stayed with him. She had been unwilling to be separated from Jacob ever since he arrived. It made me smile. If Edward were here he'd want to rip Jake's head off. He still found it hard to accept all this imprinting business.

I took slightly south of their direction. We had phones to keep in touch. Suddenly I caught a vampire scent. It was Edward's. I was sure of it. I looked around and found an oddly shaped rock. I pushed an arrow shape into it, in a vain attempt to keep track of where I was going.

About two kilometers on, another track. This one was older than the first. I marked this track as well. Just then the phone rang. It was Renesme. "We think we found where he has been staying. He's not here though." She quickly passed on the directions to a hidden cave. I rang Carlisle and he and Emmet changed directions to meet up with Jacob and Nessie.

When I arrived at the cave, there were two carcasses, a wombat and a smaller marsupial that I didn't recognize. Carlisle was at my side in an instant."We don't know what state he's in; you have to prepare for the worst,"

"I know," I said softly," but that has to be a good sign. Doesn't it?" I said pointing at the animals. "Yes," he murmured, "that is something." He gave me a weak smile.

"There's another cave on the other side of this river. I'll take point up there." Said Emmet. "Take Jacob and Nessie back to the house. We'll keep an eye out." Everything in me wanted to protest but I could see the exhaustion in my daughter eyes and knew he was right. "Come on Nessie, Jake and I will take you home. Your Grandpawill tell us if they find Daddy. O.K?" Jake went into the bushes and phased into wolf form. We were a fair distance from the house and we would run all the way. It was a faster way for us to travel. A bonus, of having increased scenses.

Flying through the trees always felt good, and feeling the wind on my skin and rushing through my hair. I was full of hope for the first time since Edward went missing. I really felt like he was just a breath away. Esme would be so happy at even just an inkling of news. I knew she missed him too.

I looked over at Jacob and Nessie as they skimmed through the landscape. "You guys go on a head; I think I might have a quick hunt before I go home." I didn't really want to hunt, I just needed some alone time. I don't think I was fooling either of them but they didn't fight me on it. I continued on dodging obstacles as they came. Finally I leapt up onto a tall tree and sprinted up the side of it, until I was high enough to get a bit of the lay of the land. My eyes rested on a waterfall not very far a way. It seemed like a perfect place to just sit for a while. I climbed down and headed for it.

I was glad to get there. The moonlight hit the water in a very inviting manner. After the last couple of days, I just needed to stop and relax. I skipped down the moss covered rocky beach. Edward had once taught me to skim rocks. I smiled at the memory of him wrapping his strong arms around me, placing the small flat oval shaped stone in my hand. He gently held my wrist and with me gazing at his cheeky smile, he flicked the stone so it skipped gently across the surface of the water. Each time I tried to do it, I applied to much force and the rocks broke on contact with the water. My relatively new vampire strength still got a bit of getting used to. It never ceased to amuse Edward though.

I scanned the stones around my feet and chose one that I thought Edward would approve of. I picked it up and turned it over and over in my hand. It was smooth and fit nicely in between my finger and thumb. Nice balance, and then I tried to flick my wrist as Edward had shown me. I watched as the stone skimmed the water ending in a soft _plonk_ as it reached the other side. Hey, how about that I did it. I smiled to myself, enjoying my success.

As I bent down to pick up another stone, I caught the briefest whiff of Edwards scent. It may have been brief, but it was strong. I didn't want to scare him off, as we still didn't know what state he was in. I picked up another rock. Deliberately choosing the wrong shape and weight and size, I gave it an almighty piff. It shattered as it hit the bank on other side. For an instant I thought I heard Edward's familiar chuckle. I still didn't turn around but sat down on a large rock and made patterns with the small rocks at my feet. I turned in his direction, letting my hair form a curtain over my eyes. I scanned the rocky terrain of the river bank. It was then that I saw him. My eyes could not mistake the outline of his head and shoulders, silhouetted yet crouching defensively. Slowly I pinned my hair behind my ears and looked up.

Even when I was human, I had never felt afraid of him. I wasn't going to start now. Our eyes met and at once he crouched lower not sure of what to do next. "Hello," I said softly, my eyes searching his, hoping for something, anything. He straightened a little but kept his eyes on me. "Hello," his stunted response, his face blank. This was almost too much to bear, being so close, though it was clear he didn't know who I was.

"My name is Bella," I said, trying to remain calm.

"My name…name…I…don't …..Know…..my…..name." he replied thoughtfully.

"Edward," I said tentatively, not breaking his gaze. He let his head drop to his shoulder.

"What?"

"Edward," I offered again.

"I've heard that name." he said rubbing his head "I….I…I've got to go."

"No wait please don't go." He stopped and turned.

"It's safer if I go. I'm a monster."

"I'm not afraid of you." I replied quickly. This had been our mantra when I was human. I hoped the memory would spark something.

Edward looked into my eyes. "What do you see?" I asked.

"You're like me." he sounded shocked.

"How can you tell?"

"I…I can't hear you're heart beat."

With that he was gone with a swish of fernery. I rummaged through my pockets for my phone and called Carlisle. "I've seen him; I think he'll go back to the cave. He spoke to me, Carlisle, he spoke to me."

"Calm down and tell me everything."

"He can't remember me, but I think he's still drawn to me. No, I know he is." It felt odd even a little egocentric to believe his world would still revolve around me but that's how it felt. "I was sure he was watching me," I continued the excitement in my voice hard to conceal. "He didn't run away Carlisle. I think he can still hear our thoughts."

"What makes you think that?"

"When I told him his name, He said he'd heard it before and was rubbing his head."

"You'd better meet us back at the cave. I'll call Esme, you just get back here."

"O.K, Bye." I hung up the phone. My mind was reeling. I took off at an extraordinary pace speeding faster and faster. No matter how quickly I ran, I couldn't get it through my head how close we were. This was it; I was sure. I met the others and we all gazed across the river at Edwards cave. We were carefully hidden and just to be safe, I shielded Carlisle, Emmet and Rosalie's mind. He wouldn't be able to hear what they were thinking through the shield. It would also ensure our quiet approach.

Twenty minutes later, he appeared out of the shadows and sat at the edge of his cave. I stood up but Carlisle held a hand up motioning for me to wait. We watched a while longer as he paced the beach. He stopped, clearly frustrated, reaching a hand up to his bronze ruffled hair and sweeping it to the side. I'd seen that look on his face before, when he was trying to stay away from me. It had been his vain effort of protecting me. I looked over at Carlisle and whispered low an idea. He nodded and motioned for Emmet and Rose to stand still. I fumbled around inside my head for the memory of Edward playing my lullaby on the piano, and then carefully stepped out into the moonlight.

Slowly I lowered my shield and let the music fill my thoughts. I was careful to keep the family shielded but freed myself from its protective bubble. With the music flowing freely now, through my mind, I took another deliberate step toward him. He straightened his body, and his head snapped in my direction until they held my eyes in their suspicious yet curious gaze. He appeared to be listening. I shifted the memory and recalled the two of us jumping the river together at Forks. His eyes widened at the image. I gestured with my hand my wish to cross the river. He didn't move but I think his curiosity won out in the end as he shrugged and sauntered into the cave.

I looked over at Carlisle. "Careful." He mouthed. I nodded a silent promise and gracefully leapt over the river. I slowly made my way to the outer edge of the cave. My vampire eyes adjusting with ease to the dark. He was standing at the back of the cave. One foot leaning against the rock wall, supporting his weight, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. We stood there for a moment considering each other, until he broke the silence.

"I know you then?" he asked his voice sounding even more wonderful in the echo filled space. I smiled back.

"Can I show you?" I answered

"How?" he asked.

"I will need to touch your face to do it properly." His eyes narrowed but he nodded and pushed off the wall making easy strides to meet me. "What do I do?" "Nothing," I said "Just hold still. I won't hurt you." I smiled.

"No," he answered thoughtfully, "I don't think you will."

I reached my hands to his face, my fingers his hard cheek bones. I looked into his eyes again and smiled. He was still very cautious of me. "Ready?" He nodded. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Who am I?

I took a deep breath in and played the memory of a game of baseball with his family. In it, he was laughing and joking with Emmet. He was batting and sliding. The he pulled suddenly away. "My family ?"

"Yes," I replied, removing my hands. "You are Edward Cullen. You're Father, for all intents and purposes is Carlisle Cullen."

"And those others in the vision, they are…….?"

"You're Mother, brothers and sisters."

"You're not my sister are you?" he asked.

"No."

"I'm married…….to you?" again a question but I remained hopeful.

"Yes," was all I could muster.

He lifted up his left hand and fingered his wedding band on his left hand. I held up my left hand and placed it palm to palm with his. He let his fingers find the ring on my hand and traced the back of it.

"Oh," he said.

"Edward," I breathed

His eyebrows creased but he didn't let go of my hand. "I don't know…..I don't remember you, you know that right?" "Yes," I replied. "Look, Carlisle is close by, he's a Doctor for both humans and our kind."

"Here, really?"

"Yes, I can go get him."

"O.k," he said.

It was a start.

**AN: Sorry it****'s been a while but my internet crashed big time. Hoping to have chapter four up soon. Please review and thank you for taking the time to check it out.**


End file.
